Morvan
The Continent Morvan is the largest continent in the world of Kormanon and it is the most populous continent of the four that are known. It has many habitats from the fertile fields in the Kingdom of Minotas to the harsh desert of the Empire of Solvarion to the wooded land of Qualnost. I will create a more sophisticate article of the geography of the continent in the near future. The Races There are many races and ethnicities that populate the continent of Morvan. They are divided amongst the many kingdoms and empires stretching across the land. Humans Humans are by far the most populous of all the species. Their adaptability and innovativeness has leaded them to be found in nearly every part of Morvan and beyond. They are by no means united as many empires and kingdoms constantly vie of power. North-folk The North-folk have only recently been united into the Kingdom of Siffar under King Margus the Great. It is a rapidly developing nation having been brought out of the hunter-gatherer lifestyle kicking and screaming. Its capital, Thorheim, is the centre of the new kingdom and houses The Great Hall, the building in which the clan council gathers to discuss the kingdom’s future. A strong warrior culture and a great sense of pride, the future looks hopeful for this new kingdom. They are also great explorers, travelling far and wide in search of new peoples to trade with. The most famous explorer being Vegeir Eiriksson. The Minotas The Minotas hail from the fertile lands of the Great Basket and are by far the most prosperous people in Morvan. Being the middle ground in which most trade is being conducted has turned the nation into an economic powerhouse. With enough food to feed the entire continent, their population is expanding rapidly and they are going to need more land. Under the shrewd eye of King Leodas IV, Minotas is eyeing the dying Empire of Solvarion, eager to push them back to the desert they come from. The Solvas The Solvas, or Sun-people, hail form the harsh dunes of the Kirmas desert. They are currently ruling the dying Empire of Solvarion under Emperor Eamos III of the Imnos dynasty. Emperor Eamos III is a bloated and incompetent Emperor leaving the nation in the hand of his imperial council. The Imperial council is so deadly and competitive that most ministers are changed every few weeks. With an unstable and inefficient government, it’s only a matter of time before their enemies pounce on them. There is still hope in the form of the emperor’s cunning and charismatic son, Eamos IV, who makes plans to assassinate his father, disband the Imperial Council and try to save his dying empire. Only time will tell if he succeeds. The Volgrads and Nolgrads The Volgrads and Nolgrads hail from the area south of Minotas. They freed themselves from Solvarion only 100 years ago under the leadership of Mirkolas the Liberator. They first were united under the Kingdom of the South with Mirkolas as king, however it was not meant to last. After the death of Mirkolas, 20 years after liberation and having left no heirs, the Volgrads and Nolgrads argued about who would take the throne. The resulting civil wars became known as the Decades of Blood which last 50 years. The war ended in stalemate and the Kingdoms of Volnos and Normas were formed. In the present day, 30 years after the Decades of Blood, they have mostly forgiven each other of the 50 Years of Blood and have since become close knit trade partners. They now look to the crumbling Solvarion to reclaim land that they believe is rightfully theirs. Elves The Elves are the longest living of all the races. They are divided between two nations, the Movos Dominion and Qualnost. Qualnost The Qualnost, qualnosti or wood elves, live in the isolated peninsula simply known as the Deep Forest. The are reclusive and are rarely seen outside of their homelands. The have little to no interest over what happens beyond their forests. They mostly maintain contact with the world through the Hrofftar dwarves who have their kingdom on the Emerald mountains that dived the Deep Forest from the rest of Morvan. Movos The Movos or high elves, live on the Movos sub-continent ruled by the Movos Dominion. They are incredibly arrogant and snobbish, feeling that the other beings are lesser. Their arrogance is not unfounded as they are at the forefront of craftsmanship and innovation with only the gnomes beating them in innovation. They believe that they should be the sole rulers of Morvan and with the Empire of Solvarion in its current state, it seems like the prefect opportunity. Dwarves The dwarves are short, sturdy people. Known for their vast mountain cities and their unparalleled smithing, they are some of the most respected and stubborn races in Morvan. They usually live in one of three kingdoms: the Kingdom of Hrofftar in the Emerald Mountains, the Kingdom of Thalrom in the Copper Mountains and the Kingdom of Runnera in the hills around Gnombar. Emerald Dwarves The dwarves of Hrofftar, or Emerald Dwarves, are by far the most isolationist of all the dwarven kingdoms. Uncomfortable with foreigners, with the exception of the Wood Elves, they will tend to shoo people off unless they come to trade and even then you are only allowed into a designated area known as a Gate Market. Liking to keep to themselves, they are unlikely to leave the safety of their mountains as a lot of them are uncomfortable with the open. Copper Dwarves The dwarves of Thalrom, also known as the Copper Dwarves, are far more open than their Hrofftar counterparts but only out of necessity. Their constant war with the orcs to the north and goblins hidden throughout the Copper Mountains means they can't maintain their holdings without trade and allies therefore developing a close relationship with Minotas. Hill Dwarves The dwarves of Runnera, also known as hill dwarves, are a mix of exiled emerald and copper dwarves. Having been banished long ago an exiled emerald clan merged with an exiled copper clan to form the clan of Katarok. The Katarok eventually reached the gnomes who were building Gnomebar at the time. They formed a pact, the dwarves would help the gnomes build Gnomebar and protect them and in return the gnomes would give them technology and the hills surrounding Gnomebar to live on. Thus the Iron Alliance was born. The constant orc raids hampered progress in the beginning but with the construction of a series of forts along the northern border and the formation of the Iron Guard all has been quite peaceful in recent decades. Category:The World